


Only We Know Part II

by Archristol



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Graphic Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archristol/pseuds/Archristol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuation of this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2463185</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only We Know Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2463185

Avid arms entwined, dewy tongues entwined, sizzling breaths entwined – the only thing they strove not to entwine was their legs as they quietly glided from the large window and into a quaint airbender room, and scrambled to gravitate towards the bed.

“ _Korra~_ Careful…” the marginally taller girl huffed in request, the insistent Avatar striving to move them forward quickly.

But the little rebel that she was, Korra pushed quicker instead, inciting a weak giggle from the cherry lips before being ravished by her mouth. “ _Asami…_ ” she pleaded in between small transitions in their dance of tongues.

Despite the stronger legs dictating their destination, Asami was no amateur to kissing and dictated the kiss’s pace more than followed it, even lapping at the miniscule dribble that bordered the caramel lips. She then bit Korra’s lower lip lightly in order to startle her and, simultaneously, twirl her around.

Korra couldn’t tell if it was her sluggishness or Asami’s swiftness – either way, she was promptly shoved down on the bed behind her without being able to process what happened. All she knew was that it was opposite of what she had intended.

Determined to deny her any chance at retaliation, Asami instantly propped a knee on the edge of the bed, in between Korra’s thighs, and crawled over her to meet her eye-to-eye. Then she paused briefly to study the younger girl’s stunned visage – how the usually overconfident cerulean eyes were suddenly replaced with bashfulness. Not to be discouraged from her goal, however, Asami gradually lowered and planted a comforting peck on the tan forehead. “I’m here…” she reassured silently before slowly reaching for her dark green belt, “Don’t be nervous…”

But Korra _was_ nervous – nervous that she wouldn’t be able to satisfy Asami that way. So she got ahold of for her fair-skinned hands and stopped her. “I’m sorry…” she blurted with suppressed shame, as if the act had been merely done in instinct.

Asami’s dark brows furrowed disappointedly for a second, the Avatar’s palpable insecurity appalling her.

_She thought she wouldn’t be good enough for her. But why would she think that?_

With a pensive inhale then decisive exhale, Asami raised her upper body and sat upright, comfortably straddling Korra’s left thigh. She allowed a few seconds for them to exchange contemplative looks before she eventually held a hand up and unbuttoned the first layer of her blouse.

The amount of oxygen in the room seemed to thin as Korra watched Asami undress, the moonlight accentuating every inch of her svelte silhouette as it unfolded. Her heartbeat seemed to increase in speed too, the tantalizing emeralds never releasing their focused yet longing rivet while the burgundy fabric dropped gracefully off of her light skinned shoulders then gathered by her elbows. It was when Asami’s hands disappeared from view and her bra unclasped that Korra swore her heart skipped a beat.

Asami had bared her whole upper body for Korra to see. There was a certain pride that filled Korra’s veins in witnessing the slender collarbone, milky bosom, and lean stomach perfectly naked before her – thus, she smiled a sweet smile, grateful.

“I’m here…” Asami repeated, grabbing Korra’s hands and leading them toward her breasts to cup it and squeeze it. As soon as she recognized the multi-bender relax within her touch, she descended once more and kissed her dearly.

With her hands still on the supple breasts, Korra no longer faltered and permitted the thoughtful brunette to untie her belt then reach for the hem of her olive green tank top.

And with a momentary but caring glance, Asami snuck her hands under her top and dragged her palms and fingers at her sides while she removed it. In that ten or so seconds, she had studied each bump and crevice of her muscles with both her eyes and her fingers, and marveled at their vigorous grace. But what she paid the most attention to, after tossing the clothing on the floor, was her countless blemishes, going over them at least twice. "Your scars," she murmured with her lips pressed against a small one by her sternum, "I wish I could share them with you..."

Heartened by her undying compassion, Korra tucked the loose raven tresses behind her left ear and declared once she was greeted by the emerald gaze, "You already have."

Thick lashes fluttered like it strained to contain tears.

_She did have scars of her own, and even though they weren't as bad as Korra's – most of them she acquired from the time she spent with her._

Refusing to break down, Asami let out a fleeting chuckle instead. “I missed you,” she then affirmed, the fervor in her eyes reigniting. After a corner of the caramel lips curved upward, she took it as a cue to resume her work and prove her words, leisurely digging for the straps of Korra’s bra and undoing them thereafter.

Korra’s mouth fell agape as the temptress then massaged her breasts while immediately slithering her tongue down her middle. The second intervals where the enchanting jade orbs peered at her made her restless as she struggled to restrain herself from flipping their positions.

Asami expressed hums of satisfaction as she left a trail of saliva in each dip of her defined abdomen, making it gleam intricately beneath the moonlight. She unequivocally appreciated Korra’s physique and dared not to hide it anymore, capturing a mental picture in her head. Confident, she drifted even lower and played at the waistband of the Avatar’s dark green pants, yanking it first with her teeth before using her hands.

Anxious for what’s to transpire, Korra bent upward with her elbows and balled her fists loosely. She then watched as the devoted businesswoman knelt gingerly on the floor for better leverage. And with a tiny wiggle of her hips, she aided her with the extraction of her pants.

Surprised by more scars on her fit legs, Asami was compelled to pout weakly. But promptly remembering what Korra had said, she then beamed at her like she was silly. Incapable of tarrying further, she nudged Korra's legs wider then laid a few digits on her covered mound and tested its eagerness.

In response, Korra took a sharp intake of breath, braced herself on the sheets, and beseeched, " _Asami..._ "

Hearing her plea, Asami pulled the main part of her underwear to a side and uncovered her semi-moist womanhood. Without hesitation, she delved low and began to taste her carefully like an expensive delicacy.

" _Mmmh...!_ " the younger woman was taken aback by her haste and had to crumple her eyes and lips as she concentrated on controlling her budding excitement. It was strange, but the assertiveness Asami displayed stirred something greatly immoral within her.

Like a famished yet vigilant minx, Asami gently sucked and licked at her engorging nub, her thumbs and index assisting her access. When she tilted her head in different directions to drive her tongue harder, the chestnut head tilted as well.

For minutes while being tended to, Korra mused over the gorgeous clouds out her window and her dearest friend’s incredible loyalty – all in an effort to maintain her control. Through it all, she kept her mouth open but allowed no sound to escape.

Till the persistent brunette darted a sly finger into her core and she had to bite off what could be an otherwise loud gasp. “ _A–sa...”_ she puffed out noiselessly, “ _mi…_ ”

Exhilarated by her reaction, Asami added another finger and pumped a bit faster, kissing the inside of her thighs in the process. " _Oh Korra..._ " she christened her name like she had been given a gift, her fingers getting remarkably coated.

Approaching her peak, the darker-skinned woman started to visibly tremble in sync with the beat between her legs.

And Asami could only reply by speeding up her ministrations and locking her lips on her engorged crux.

“ _Anhh–––nh…_ ”

She adored each delightful contortion of her impending rapture. _Every heave of stifled breath and every quiver of stiff muscle._

“ _HA–––_ “ Korra absolutely convulsed, aggressively grabbing a pillow from the side and silencing herself with it, “ _Mmmfff!!”_

Asami was forced to retrieve her hand and recoil while the blushing Avatar brusquely rolled to a side and buried her head in the pillow. “Korra…” she called out, extending a hand toward her hip.

Too occupied in catching her breath to speak, Korra touched her in return then laced her fingers with hers.

Patient as always, Asami climbed back onto the bed and laid beside her quietly, her nose almost against hers. Taking advantage of the halt, she glued her eyes on her somnolent face and cherished its features.

_Her solid jawline. Her cognac lips. Her sturdy nose. And her eyes… How she wished she could see them…_

_Wanting…_ _Needing to see her eyes_ , Asami brought their tangled fingers toward her face and forced the tan palm to stroke her own face.

The answer was instant – electric blue seemingly electrifying her as they unsealed.

“You’re beautiful,” she complimented ardently before clutching her head and clinging to her mouth with hers once more.

Korra couldn’t comprehend how the woman who, again, strove to be on top of her was capable of so much love. But as much as she enjoyed having been bossed by the businesswoman, she sought to make her scream her name in the middle of the night and possibly wake an airbender or two. Thus, she abruptly seized her waist and turned them over.

Asami gasped then tittered mutedly at the multi-bender’s newfound poise on the bed, the bulky arms towering either side of her head. As if to mock her, she grinned and attempted to pinch a puce nipple above her – but failed, her hand swatted away.

“Sorry. It’s my turn,” Korra proclaimed with a grin of her own.

“Is it?” Asami teased, salaciously putting a finger by her own lips then licking the remnants of her ‘conqueror’s’ juices.

Keen to quell her lighthearted ridicule, Korra dove down and drew a thick line on the fair-skinned neck with her tongue. She waited for her prolonged sigh before traveling down to her creamy breasts and seizing it with her mouth and, correspondingly, her hand.

“ _Mmmm_ …” Asami purred supportively, roving her hands on the shapely crests of the tan back.

Korra ensured that she nibbled a substantial amount of time on each breast then continued her descent, leaving firm nips and pecks on the silky flat stomach on her way down.

Realizing that her bottom-half was still completely clothed, Asami took initiative and helped Korra hastily unclip her gray skirt and slip off of her plum leggings. She undid her hair too, freeing her long wavy black tresses on the bed. When her clothes were thrown off somewhere unknown, she went a step ahead and hooked her legs over the younger woman’s triceps, trapping her.

As if to oppose her, however, Korra tugged at the hem of her panty and hauled it off of her without warning. Her eyebrows particularly upturned in minute shock as a sticky residue snapped from the material. "Wow," she snickered childishly and Asami could solely glare at her. Aware of the daggers which could be hurled at her, Korra got her priorities straight and gradually sunk down to meld her tongue with the already puffy bulb.

Packed with anticipation, Asami grit her lower lip in and burrowed her right hand in the short chestnut hair.

Judging from the immediate dampness, Korra inserted a curious finger then puckered her lips on the carnation bulb. She prodded and caressed her slow – excruciatingly slow, the fingers fastened on her head seemingly trying to inveigle her into accelerating.

“ _Nghff_ …” Asami scooped her hips into her thrusts like an appeal – but to little avail. Unable to be thwarted so easily, she rode with the steady flow anyway, her hips meeting every decadent lunge sent her way.

In those couple of minutes, the room was wholly soundless, save for Asami’s very subdued huffs and Korra’s fingers squelching within her warmth.

But then, to keep the brunette on her toes, Korra alternated between her lips and her thumb on the nub, rubbing her firmly for a minute so she could analyze the flushed face.

Asami had her left hand on her reddened forehead and her upper teeth were still clamped on her rosy lower lip. But out of everything, her jade irises were the ones that exposed the most desire.

_Desire. She wondered since when._

_‘I’ll be happy to come with you.’_

_Had she been that oblivious?_

“Asami, I’m so sorry…” Korra unexpectedly hovered fleetingly, smooching a fair-skinned knee, “For ever being blind. You were there for me. You’ve always been there.” She gulped heavily, her cheek inclining sadly into her inner thigh.

Charmed by the profound confession, Asami stretched her arms out, “Korra…” she whispered, her countenance warm and inviting, “Come here…”

Korra complied straightaway and submerged in the depths of her tight and pacifying embrace.

_There were only a few other instances where she felt this sort of feeling within Asami’s arms…_

_Like when she gained her bending back. Or her connection to Raava back. Or found out her father was alive._

_Being in her arms…_

_It might be simple…_

_But she felt secure._

_She couldn’t be any more welcomed home._

“It’s okay,” Asami appeased, combing her fingers through her hair repeatedly, “Don’t be stupid…” she hushed whilst smelling her tresses, grapefruit and rosewood engulfing her senses. “Don’t you see how much I need you right now?” Wishing to remind her, she upraised her pelvis and grinded her frustrated mound on her robust leg. And then she demanded, her voice sharp yet sweet and barely audible…  
“ _Fuck me.._.”

The vulgarity sent a pang of conflicting emotions in Korra’s essence and all she could do was gawp at her at first, her contemplation distant.

Then she blinked and hurriedly reclaimed her hand’s spot in between the seductress’ spread legs. With her middle and ring finger, she rubbed her again – wet, adhering, swollen – and reveled at the sounds she urgently elicited out of her.

 _“Hanh––anhhaa~”_ Asami shuddered, her arms frantically searching for grip on the Avatar’s shoulders, _“N-no…”_ she winced in small protest, even though her hips played to her rhythm.

Korra was too engrossed in her neediness that the prospect of someone learning of their late night activity was totally blown out of her perception.

_“They’ll…”_

The luscious shlicks were only a tad louder than the creaking of the bed and the soft-spoken voice.

_“Hear…”_

Afraid of her upkeep dropping, Asami desperately heaved Korra down for a deep lip-lock, her manicured fingers clawing into the back of her neck and shoulder.

The petty yet precise and shrill pain awakened something primal within Korra – and she automatically plunged her fingers into her compressing heat and pumped roughly into her.

 _“NMMH~NGGHH~MMHH~!”_ Asami struggled to remain deliciously connected to her with both her top and nether lips, her body nearing rapture.

It was indefinite whether it was the taunt of the moon or just her adroitness, but Korra could hear Asami’s body cry and she wanted to listen to it.

So she did. She rapidly curved her fingers and Asami practically ripped her face off of Korra’s in the overpowering pleasure.

 _“MM–AANNH!!”_ Asami began to moan irrepressibly, her voice vibrating like her body. _"ANH–ANH–MMNH–AANNH––"_ She still endeavored to catch the cognac mouth in order to muffle her own and, instead, ended up clumsily licking her lips and tongue.

But in a few more definitive thrusts and curl of the tan fingers, Asami surrendered and screamed, her back arching, _“KO~RRAAH!!”_

Korra withdrew her fingers as Asami subconsciously pushed her, her carnation folds gushing succulence.

Asami twitched uncontrollably, her toes raking against the bed sheets, her chest dramatically rising and falling, and her head thrashing to a side.

In the midst of her ecstasy, the silent cerulean blue eyes gazed at her with awe and joy.

_It was rewarding._

Unable to resist, Korra rummaged through Asami's attractively scattered raven tresses with her right hand and pivoted her head so she could kiss her again.

Asami didn't think twice to coalesce with her request, angling her mouth to greater accompany her.

For minutes, they just wallowed in their kiss. Asami was quite pleased with the snug of the weight above her and Korra was quite pleased with the long legs that wrapped around her.

Once they broke off, Korra beheld Asami and they beamed happily at each other.

“Will you stay here with me till morning?” Korra implored, glistening the fair-skin cheek with her tongue.

Asami flinched a little from the tickling sensation and replied, “Yes. I have a lot of questions for you to answer,” she chuckled and poked her nose.

“Can I spell my answers on your clit?”

“No!” was Asami’s irritable retort. She slapped her shoulder half-heartedly then jabbed an accusing finger on her chest, “And by the way, it’s on you to explain to anyone who––“

“Okay,” Korra tersely interrupted then grinned like a prick, “An Avatar is honest. I’ll tell them I made you cum so hard.”

That sentence ended the suppressed chatter in the room, the Avatar apparently overwhelmed and reduced to a squealing girl.

“Oh my fuck, Asami! You’re stronger than you look!”

“ _Shut up! Be quiet!_ ”


End file.
